1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument case suitable for use in arranging and keeping writing instruments such as fountain pens and mechanical pencils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When contained in various types of cases made of cloth or synthetic resin and transported, writing instruments held within a case collide with each other if they are not held in place by clips provided therewith, and the shock created by such collision may cause the lead of mechanical pencils to be broken and the caps of fountain pens to be displaced, even if the fountain pens are themselves held by clips, and this may lead to the pen tip being damaged.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a member capable of retaining the accommodated writing instruments individually. While it is possible to form such a retainer if cloth or leather is employed as a case material, it is difficult to make one properly if the material to be used is of a rigid type such as synthetic resin. A case made of flexible material such as cloth or leather cannot be adapted to be free standing, and can be used only for carrying writing instruments. Such a case has no ornamental value when used on a desk.
What is called a pencil stand has thus typically been employed when wishing to store and arrange writing instruments on a desk. Such a pencil stand is generally made in the form of a cylinder, and has a circular or square cross-section and an opening at its upper end. It is not therefore appropriate to use it as a portable means for carrying writing instruments in view of its shape and size.